ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Past Proof
(Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are eating at Burger Shack late in the afternoon.) GWEN: Glad that Haragune isn't pestering you anymore? BEN: You have no idea. GWEN: Sure I do, you're my cousin. KEVIN: Um, hello. I'm not the only one that knows how you feel. Anyway, you should of taken him down when you had the chance. BEN: I know, but he didn't deserve to die, being humiliated without his show and beaten seems fair enough. I think he's learned his lesson well, no doubt he's deserted Bellwood for good. KEVIN: Something does't make sense though, it's odd how the Envoy would want Haragune captured or dead. Wouldn't he want him to continue his spree of propaganda? BEN: I don't have the slightest idea why. BURGER SHACK PARKING LOT (A bright flash appears next to the group, Professor Paradox steps outwards.) BEN: Professor Paradox! What are you doing here? KEVIN: Uh Oh. You must be in trouble Tennyson. PROFESSOR PARADOX: Indeed, but not with me. There has been a distrubence in the timeline. GWEN: What kind of disturbance are we talking about? PROFESSOR PARADOX: Albedo's benefactor, you know as the Envoy, is trying to disrupt your past, Ben. BEN: Where-- I mean, when did he go to? PROFESSOR PARADOX: Remember when you were trapped in the dream world Enoch created, so that he could remove the Omnitrix? BEN: Yeah, I do remember. Gwen stomped my foot that one time. PROFESSOR PARADOX: From what I can tell, the Envoy is trying to join Enoch to his cause, for what reason is unknown. GWEN: Shouldn't you know why? PROFESSOR PARADOX: I've been experencing some...diffulties, but I can assure you they are not serious. What matters is that Enoch must not inform The Forever King Driscoll about the Envoy, otherwise the timeline will be containminated. BEN: If Enoch knows about the Envoy, isn't the timeline already messed up? PROFESSOR PARADOX: When Enoch is trapped in the dreamworld, it will take him a long time for him to recover from the experience, if he does inform anyone about the Envoy after the experence, they should dismiss it as a side effect. KEVIN: So, who's all going? PROFESSOR PARADOX: Ben will go. The fewer the better. GWEN: How long will this take? PROFESSOR PARADOX: From your point of view, we'll be back as soon as we leave. When your ready Ben. FOREVER KNIGHT FACILITY (2006) BEN: So...what exactly am I supposed to do? PROFESSOR PARADOX: Stop the Envoy and Enoch from interacting with eachother, the sooner the better. It would be best to keep a low profile. BEN: How many soldiers did the Envoy bring? PROFESSOR PARADOX: Just two, they guard the room where he is projected. BEN: So, the Envoy isn't actually here? PROFESSOR PARADOX: No, he is not. Anyway, once you have completed your mission. You will be sent back to the present. (Professor Paradox vanishes) BEN: Low profile, got it. "NANOMECH!" (Ben flies down towards the interior of the base, where he finds his younger self being strapped onto the dream machine.) ENOCH: Excellent, begin the removal of the Omnitrix. I will enter shortly. (Ben follows Enoch towards the next room, where the Envoy stands across the other side, two of his soldiers are guarding the communications console.) '' ENVOY: When will you be completed? Your running out of time. ENOCH: I can go at my own pace! Do not forgot who is in charge here, and who is merely a visitor. ENVOY: I know what will happen if you fail, Enoch. I don't tolerate such insolence. ''(As the Envoy vanishes, he turns his head towards Nanomech. Enoch heads back towards the dream machine) ENOCH: Strap me up. I expect you to be quick about it. NANOMECH: Okay, let's do this. (Ben swoops down towards the controls, but the guards notice him and try to step on him.) *THOOM* NANOMECH: Missed me! *THOOM* '' ''*THOOM*'' '' (Ben swoops up and shoots one guard down. The other one shoots Ben, he falls to the ground.) NANOMECH: Agghh! (The other solider lifts his foot up, about to crush Ben.) *ZAP* '' ''(Ben manages to hit the soilder, knocking him out.)'' NANOMECH: Phew, that was rough. ''(Ben goes inside the communications console, sabotaging it from the inside. Enoch get's up from his dream device.)'' ENOCH: Quickly, get that thing off before he awakes! NANOMECH: I'm running out of time! Come on! ''(Sparks come flying out of the console.)'' NANOMECH: Time to go! ''(Ben get's to a safe distance, while Enoch tries to contact the Envoy.)'' ENOCH: Envoy. Envoy! ''(The Envoy barely flickers into focus, his image is faint.)'' ENOCH: I almost have the Omnitrix but the boy is almost awake, I need more time from you! ENVOY: Yo--u--...f-ail--e--d....m--m-e---e.......N-o-o-t....A-lon---e. ENOCH: I haven't failed you please, I can't lose now. Please! He will have me-- ENVOY: Y--o-u...Sh-a--l-l....be...d-i--s--gra--ced. ''(The Envoy vanishes once more, and the room explodes. Enoch races towards one of his robots and grabs it.)'' ENOCH: This time, I will not fail! ''(Young Ben wakes up and takes down Enochs Robots.)'' YOUNG BEN: Dream on! '''BURGER SHACK: PRESENT TIME (Professor Paradox and Ben appear in front of Kevin and Gwen.) KEVIN: Everything work out ok? BEN: Yeah, everything worked out fine. Too bad I couldn't relive the moment I was in during that time. PROFESSOR PARADOX: But you secured the timeline, for now. The Envoy will continue to find ways to alter things to his own purposes, even if it means damaging the fabric of---AGHHH!! '' (Professor Paradox is enveloped in a red flash. Once everything clears, his face is scarred, his right eye is completely white.)'' BEN: Paradox! Your face! PROFESSOR PARADOX: It's just a...occupational hazard, I'm afraid. I'll be fine. What matters, is that Driscoll did not know about the Envoy, otherwise the consequences would be catastrophic. Instead, Enoch's life is a cautionary tale, forever disgraced by his loss. As it should be. What's important, is stopping the Envoys incursions, we might not be so lucky next time. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben travels back though time. *Professor Paradox becomes disfigured. Minor Events *Enoch makes his first appearance. *Young Ben makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson (Present and Past) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Professor Paradox Villains *Envoy *Enoch Aliens Used *Nanomech Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero